Armor Hero Lava
Armor Hero Lava (铠甲勇士拿瓦 Kǎi Jiǎ Yǒng Shì Ná Wǎ) is the third installment of the Armor Hero Series. Plot The story takes place in Nanbo City. Six months ago, a truck carrying a dangerous virus that mutated the human gene into a variant, Ocasian, was suddenly attacked, causing the immature virus to leak and spread in the city... Three months after the incident, in order to make a lot of money, Mr. Ma Tian, the chairman of Day & Good Group, cooperated with General Manager Li of the Department of Biochemical Virus Research to capture Oxter and want to obtain serum in his body to gain benefits. on the other hand. Ke Guolong, director of the Super Armor Institute, also used the elemental energy of nature to develop four sets of super armor, which made Ma Tian interested in its power. After another three months, the late detective Duanmu Gushang’s son, Duan Mu-yan, met a girl who believed that his father’s death was related to Ocasian: Ma Lingling, during the return of the two men after investigating a case of disappearance Suddenly, they were attacked by Oxus, in the critical moment, Lingling took out a belt and gave it to Duanmu, and turned him into one of the super armors developed by Ke's director: Armor Hero Lava! Who is the real identity of Lingling, and why is the super armor developed by Ke’s director in her hands? Is the death of Duanmu's father really related to Ocasian? Characters The Armor Heroes Allies *Ma Lingling - A clever young girl. *Ma Qingshan/Albert - Ma Lingling's older brother, a brave man. Villains *Day & Good Corporation **Ocasers **BAK ('B'adass 'A'ssault 'K'illers) Supporting Character *Xiao Di - A cute little girl who became Albert's girlfriend later. *Officer Sherlock - Chinese police leader. *Glasses - Queen of otaku that likes to surfing Internet and eating instant noodles. She is Elvis' friend. * Tan Fengqin - Ma Lingling's mother. Episode Cast * Xu Feng As Duanmu Yan * Caoxiyue As Ma Lingling * Kenny As Ma Qingshan/Albert * Liu Rulin As Ma Kuo Hai * Qiao Yang As Xiao Feng * Zhu Jiaqi As Ke Sheng * Wu Yong Chang As Du Xiaomi * Wu Hairuo As Ma Tian/Ma Dong * Koko As Xiao Di * Zhang Yaxi As Li Zi * Xu Jia Wei As Leng Xue * Liu Jing As Nina * Chen Bo As Shi Lei * Sun Qiusheng As Ke Suo Chang * Geng Yi As Lee Xiao Chou * Leng Hai Ming As Duanmu Gu Shang * Chaos Lu As Tan Fengqin * Zhang Xu Yi As Tanjung * Zhang Yi As Xiao Yingguo Armor Hero: Altas (Feature Film) : Main article: Armor Hero: Atlas Gallery ArmorHeroLava.jpg|Armor Hero Lava|thumb|none|link=https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/File:ArmorH ArmorHeroTsunami.jpg|Armor Hero Tsunami|thumb|none|link=https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/File:ArmorHero ArmorHeroTornado.jpg|Armor Hero Tornado|thumb|none|link=https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/File:ArmorHero ArmorHeroCliff.jpg|Armor Hero Cliff|thumb|none|link=https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/File:ArmorHe ArmorHeroAtlas.jpg|Armor Hero Atlas|thumb|none|link=https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/File:ArmorHe ArmorHeroTechno.jpg|Armor Hero Techno|thumb|none|link=https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/File:ArmorHer Duanmu.png|Duanmu Yan|thumb|none|link=https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/File Ma Kuo Hai new.png|Ma Kuo Hai ( New)|thumb|none|link=https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/File:Ma_Kuo_ Kuo Hai Ma.jpg|Ma Kuo Hai|thumb|none|link=https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/File:Kuo XiaoFeng.jpg|Xiao Feng|thumb|none|link=https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/File:X KeSheng.jpg|Ke Sheng|thumb|none|link=https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/File: Hsiao Mi.png|Du Xiao Mi|thumb|none|link=https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/File:H Ma Qingshan.jpg|Ma Qingshan|thumb|none|link=https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/File:Ma_Q Notes *This series is to commemorate the 5th anniversary of Armor Hero series. *This is the first series to have the armors be created by human. *Like , this is a detective drama. *During the production process, some producers had considered using a magic theme, but because of Toei's project, the idea was canceled. **However, the main four armor designs still reflect the four elements. External Links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tn0ywwJ8dqo Category:Armor Hero franchise Category:China-Toku series